Laissez la respirer
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Jane sait où est RedJohn mais Lisbon arrive quelques minutes avant lui. Malheureusement, elle est seule. Mais elle décide de mettre en action le plan qui trotte dans sa tête depuis un certain temps, de façon à ce que Jane ne tire pas lorsqu'il arrivera.


**Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais fait de 'Disclaimer' alors euh…**

**Disclaimer : The Mentalist n'est pas à moi, mais à Bruno Heller (merci Bruno p). Jane, Lisbon et son équipe ne sont donc pas à moi. RedJohn non plus car comme tout le monde sait 'RedJohn est à moi' ('RedJohn is mine') ne cesse de nous répéter Jane…**

**Tina, elle, est à moi =)**

**Et l'histoire a bel et bien germé dans mon esprit ^^ Et j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin, je devais être à fleur de peau à ce moment là quand même…**

**Enfin, je ne veux pas vous faire peur.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Laissez-la respirer**

Par un affreux concours de circonstances, Lisbon se retrouva seule devant un étrange manoir aux formes agressives et menaçantes, qui cachait une partie de la lune. Elle savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait RedJohn, ainsi qu'une femme éperdument amoureuse de lui, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir lequel des deux était le plus dangereux. Une femme amoureuse peut être soumise à une extrême folie si la vie de son bien-aimé est en danger. Elle entra à pas de loup dans le hall sans cesser de se répéter qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Mais Jane était en route et si elle ne se dépêchait pas de monter son plan, il parviendrait à tuer RedJohn comme il le désirait tant. Elle avait la sensation de sauter dans le vide pour lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle savait que tout allait se jouer cette nuit, et elle devait tenter n'importe quoi pour éviter le désastre qu'elle redoutait depuis bien longtemps.

D'un coup de coude délicat, l'arme pointée droit devant elle, elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une pièce très sombre. Elle distingua un escalier menant au sous-sol et su par instinct qu'ils étaient en bas. Son cœur battant la chamade et la sueur perlant dans son dos, elle descendit les marches une à une. La descente lui sembla interminable mais elle posa enfin son pied sur le sol froid et sec du sous-sol. Une lumière sortait par les interstices d'une porte au fond d'un long couloir de béton et elle s'y enfonça et pensa un instant à réciter le Notre Père mais le temps ne le lui permettait pas. La gorge nouée mais le visage souriant de Jane à l'esprit, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et entra brusquement.

- Mains en l'air ! cria-t-elle, face aux deux protagonistes.

Ils étaient bien là, la femme assise sur une chaise, observant un homme qu'elle savait être RedJohn d'un air fasciné.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…, murmura RedJohn.

Lisbon sentit ses doigts trembler et elle les resserra un peu plus autour de son arme.

- Teresa Lisbon en chair et en os, quelle surprise.

Elle comprit qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle débarque et fut soulagée l'espace de deux secondes.

- Votre ami n'est pas là ?

Elle comprit aussi d'après la voix posée de RedJohn, qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante d'ici si elle ne mettait pas son plan en place rapidement. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun couteau ni aucun pistolet à portée de main. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la surprise de sa venue l'avantageait sur ce point. Elle baissa son arme le long de son corps et savoura l'étonnement dans les yeux du meurtrier.

- J'ai un deal à vous proposer, dit-elle alors.

- Je vous écoute.

- Non, c'est à elle que je parlais, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la femme d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière quitta enfin RedJohn des yeux et regarda Lisbon en face.

- A moi ?

- Elle n'est plus elle-même, Teresa, vous le savez bien, déclara RedJohn en affichant un sourire horripilant.

- Je le sais. Vous vous appelez comment, mademoiselle ?

- Tina.

- Tina, votre ami va se faire assassiner d'ici quelques minutes d'un coup de feu en pleine poitrine si vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vais vous dire.

- Elle ne vous sera d'aucune aide, vous n'avez aucune chance de la mettre de votre côté.

Le fait que RedJohn tienne à préciser ce point conforta Lisbon dans son idée.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Vous allez me prendre en otage mais je vais garder mon arme avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Patrick Jane arrive.

Elle vit dans ses yeux que Tina savait exactement de qui elle parlait.

- Lorsqu'il entrera, je vous donnerez mon arme et lorsqu'il pointera son arme sur RedJohn pour le tuer, vous le menacerai de me tuer. Vous direz 'Si vous le tuez, je la descends'.

- Et on y gagne quoi, nous ? demanda Tina en se levant pour se rapprocher de RedJohn.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, je lui tire dessus, déclara Lisbon en montrant l'assassin du doigt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, dit RedJohn d'une voix rassurante, elle n'en a pas le droit, elle est flic. Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'elle te dit.

Lisbon fit un pas en avant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tina.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir épargner votre copain ?

Tina jeta un regard furtif sur son ami.

- Si vous faites ce que je dis, Patrick Jane ne tirera pas, et mon équipe mettra votre ami en prison. C'est mieux que la mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis surpris de votre conclusion, Teresa, déclara RedJohn.

- Tina, vous et moi sommes du même côté, nous préférons le voir en prison. Lui préfère mourir et Patrick Jane préfère le voir mort. Vous ne pouvez pas espérez mieux que ce que je vous propose, vous ne pouvez pas espérer meilleure alliée que moi.

Pour donner plus de sens à ses paroles, Lisbon pointa de nouveau son arme vers RedJohn et elle vit Tina tressaillir. Au même instant, elle perçut un léger crissement de pneus et son cœur s'enflamma. Pour accélérer les choses, elle ôta le cran de sécurité comme si elle allait tirer sur le meurtrier.

- D'accord, souffla enfin Tina.

- Parfait.

- Teresa, une fois que vous aurez donné votre arme à Tina, je peux lui demander de vous tuer, vous savez très bien qu'elle le fera.

- Je prends le risque, déclara Lisbon en sentant que son cœur allait exploser de peur. Si vous faites ça, Jane vous tirera dessus.

Elle était terrifiée et elle se demanda où était enfouit le courage dont elle faisait preuve à cet instant, pendant toutes ces année. Si elle l'avait eu plus tôt, elle aurait peut-être osé dire certaines choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Elle tint son arme fermement et avança jusqu'à Tina avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Passez votre bras autour de mon cou.

Tina s'exécuta.

- Bien. Surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'on fait ça pour éviter la mort de RedJohn alors paraissez convaincante.

Lisbon entendit une porte grincer et elle eut envie de pleurer quand elle s'imagina Jane en train de descendre les marches dans le noir. Elle garda son arme pointée sur RedJohn.

- N'oubliez pas, quand il pousse la porte, prenez mon arme et pointez-la sur ma tempe. Faites-moi du mal, insultez-moi. Et rappelez-vous de cette phrase : 'Si vous le tuez, je la descends'.

- Si vous le tuez, je la descends, répéta Tina.

- Très bien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Lisbon devina les pas de Jane dans le couloir de béton. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle se demanda si un jour elle aurait l'occasion de lui parler de ses sentiments ou si elle mourrait ce soir. Quelques secondes d'horreur et d'effroi qui lui broyaient les entrailles. Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Lisbon vit apparaître le bras de Jane et en un geste précis, elle donna l'arme à Tina et ajusta légèrement son visage pour paraître encore plus effrayé si c'était possible. Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux lorsque le visage de Jane apparut. Il était d'une blancheur spectrale et alors qu'elle aurait pensé voir ses mains trembler en tenant l'arme, il semblait plus sûr de lui que jamais.

- Patrick Jane, le salua RedJohn.

- RedJohn.

- Vous devez être satisfait de voir que je ne passe pas une très bonne fin de soirée. Sans vouloir vous effrayer, la votre ne sera pas terrible non plus.

RedJohn esquissa un sourire et observa le visage de Lisbon.

- Nous y sommes, Patrick Jane. Tuez-moi.

Lisbon commença à s'agiter entre les mains de Tina.

- Bouge pas ! cria cette dernière d'une voix légèrement suraiguë.

Elle semblait aussi effrayée que Lisbon, et pour la même raison : la peur que Jane tire malgré tout, malgré la dangereuse position de son amie.

- Si vous le tuez, je la descends ! Pigé ?

Lisbon ferma les yeux en se demandant si Tina ne prenait pas son rôle un peu trop à cœur. Elle serrait si fort son cou qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air.

- L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, Patrick Jane.

Jane ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Baissez votre arme ou je la bute !

- Calme-toi, Tina, ordonna RedJohn. Il ne tirera pas, il est bien trop faible, c'est un gentil, tu sais…

Jane tendit ses bras de façon à rapprocher l'arme de RedJohn de quelques millimètres. Au même instant, Lisbon toussa légèrement. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer, elle comprit que Tina avait vraiment l'intention de faire en sorte que Jane baisse son arme quitte à la faire souffrir, et elle se demanda si finalement, elle n'allait pas mourir de suffocation. Son plan était une pure merveille si on le rangeait dans la section suicide.

- Je vais la tuer ! Vous entendez ? Je vais la tuer ! D'un coup tiré en pleine tête ! Son petit minois ne sera plus que bouillie, hein, RedJohn ? C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tina, s'il vous plait, murmura Lisbon dont le visage commençait à gonfler à cause du manque d'air. Tina, écoutez-moi…

Jane sentait tous ses muscles se contracter. Il avait enfin devant lui ce qu'il attendait depuis des années, mais il était aussi en train de perdre ce qu'il avait gagné pendant toutes ces années.

- Tina…

- J't'écoute plus, sale pute ! A cause de tes conneries, il va l'tuer !

- Je sais… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Lisbon eut la sensation qu'elle partait mais Tina sembla perdre un peu de sa force et desserra légèrement un de ses bras, lui permettant de retrouver un filet d'air. Elle observa Jane et plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux bleus, tout en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la cause de cette larme. Etait-ce la tristesse ? La déception ? La souffrance ? Ou de façon plus probable, le manque d'air ?

Les paroles de Lisbon résonnèrent dans la tête de Jane. 'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…'. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il devait choisir et il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des choix. Une femme à qui il tenait était en train de mourir devant ses yeux et il se demanda qui il était pour laisser une chose pareille arriver. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être responsable de la mort d'une personne supplémentaire… Pourtant, il avait enfin atteint le but qu'il poursuivait depuis des années. Oui, mais s'il tuait RedJohn, Tina tuerait Lisbon et il aurait alors besoin du soutien d'un ami pour faire le deuil de la mort de Lisbon. Il aurait besoin de Lisbon. Mais elle serait morte.

Son esprit s'embrouillait et la jeune femme suffoquait et s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Il détendit les muscles de son bras et baissa son arme lentement.

- Posez votre arme par terre ! cria Tina.

Il s'exécuta, devant le regard d'incompréhension de RedJohn. Ce dernier commença à s'approcher de l'arme mais Jane posa le pied dessus.

- Laissez-la respirer, déclara Jane à l'intention de Tina, sans lâcher des yeux son ennemi de toujours.

Tina relâcha la pression et Lisbon pu enfin prendre une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Sa gorge s'enflammait mais l'air emplissant ses poumons lui redonnait la vie.

- Tina, dit Lisbon d'une voix râpeuse, je suis là pour empêcher Patrick Jane de tirer maintenant. Libérez-moi et je vous promets que RedJohn ne mourra pas. Souvenez-vous de notre discussion, je voulais la même chose que vous.

Tina écoutait Lisbon mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir avoir une totale confiance en elle, aussi l'agent insista-t-elle.

- Notre plan a fonctionné Tina, vous pouvez respirer vous aussi, et si vous me lâcher, je vais gérer la situation. Faites-moi confiance comme je vous ai fait confiance, Tina. Je ne vous laisse pas tomber.

Assistant à la scène, l'arme toujours sous le pied, Jane ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Qu'y avait-il entre ces deux femmes ? Pourquoi Lisbon parlait de confiance ? Finalement, au bout d'une minute interminable, Tina recula et rendit son arme à Lisbon. Celle-ci s'en empara et la dirigea sur RedJohn avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, tournant ainsi le dos à Jane. Elle était toujours un peu sonnée, mais elle savait parfaitement où elle en était.

- Jane, restez debout sur l'arme et appelez Cho sur-le-champ.

Il n'était pas question pour elle de quitter RedJohn des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde. Au moindre geste suspect, elle tirerait. Derrière elle, Jane resta immobile.

- Maintenant ! hurla-t-elle. Jane, réveillez-vous ! Et appelez Cho !

Elle avait l'impression de s'égosiller mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Soudain, elle se demanda si Jane n'était pas en train de reprendre l'arme qu'il avait laissée sur le sol et un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle. Puis elle réalisa que Tina était aussi dans son champ de vision et la femme fixait Jane d'un air calme.

- Tina, j'ai besoin que vous surveilliez Jane. S'il fait le moindre geste indiquant qu'il a l'intention de récupérer l'arme, prévenez-moi tout de suite.

- D'accord.

- Ne le lâchez pas des yeux, il est au moins aussi intelligent que votre petit ami. Jane, vous téléphonez ou quoi ?

- Je… je dois prendre…, dit Jane dans un souffle. Mon téléphone.

- Tina, est-ce sa poche est assez grande pour contenir une arme ?

- Euh… Non, c'est rectangle, c'est un téléphone.

- Ok, Jane mettez votre main dans votre poche et prenez votre téléphone.

Le consultant s'exécuta avec des gestes d'une extrême douceur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais la voix remplie de colère de Lisbon le maintenait sur terre. Il chercha Cho dans le répertoire et l'appela.

- Cho, c'est Jane. Lisbon a besoin de l'équipe maintenant.

- Et de renforts ! s'exclama Lisbon. Dites-lui de se ramener avec au moins trois voitures pleines d'agents.

- Elle dit qu'il faut trois voitures pleines d'agents, répéta bêtement Jane. Oui, je te donne l'adresse.

Il dicta l'adresse d'une voix monotone et raccrocha sans tarder. Il se repositionna bien debout sur l'arme et fixa RedJohn dans les yeux, jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

La pièce s'était vidée petit à petit. Les deux derniers agents menottèrent Tina, et Lisbon leur demanda d'être indulgents avec elle. Même si elle était complice de meurtres, sans elle, son plan n'aurait pas fonctionné. Seuls Jane debout sur son arme et Lisbon avec la sienne dans la poche, restaient dans la salle.

- Elle n'avait pas l'intention de vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane, le regard dans le vide. Vous avez monté un plan contre moi.

A ces mots, le sang de Lisbon ne fit qu'un tour et la gifle partit sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de la retenir. Sa main claqua violemment sur la joue de Jane qui chancela légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, relevant les yeux vers ceux de sa supérieure, furieuse.

- Ne vous avisez plus _jamais _de redire ça. J'ai monté ce plan _pour_ vous, rectifia-t-elle.

Jane posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie et baissa les yeux sur l'arme qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi la distinction avait son importance, mais elle semblait en avoir une pour la jeune femme.

- Méchante Lisbon, répliqua celle-ci d'une voix abîmée et fatiguée. Elle vous a mené en bateau du début à la fin…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu un jour un plan aussi rusé, avoua Jane d'un ton dramatique.

Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Lisbon était partagée entre l'envie de l'achever et celle de le soutenir.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du risquer votre vie ainsi, lui dit Jane presque à voix basse.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du entrer dans ma vie. Parce que maintenant que vous y êtes entré et que vous avez tout chamboulé, vous allez probablement disparaître sans rien ranger…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé tirer ?

- Parce que je combats les criminels jours et nuits, et que si un jour je devais me battre contre vous, je perdrais.

- Aujourd'hui, vous avez gagné…

- Gagné quoi ? Tout ce que je vois, dit Lisbon en se radoucissant et en se rapprochant de Jane, c'est que je suis en train de vous perdre.

Elle se pencha, poussa un pied de Jane et récupéra l'arme qu'elle vida de ses cartouches et tendit au consultant. Celui-ci s'en empara mais par faiblesse ou par dégout, il la lâcha et elle retomba brusquement sur le sol. Lisbon s'apprêtait à se pencher pour la ramasser une nouvelle fois mais Jane la retint par l'épaule.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et ravala sa salive.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, Lisbon. Ma vie reposait sur ma vengeance et maintenant, il ne me reste plus que vous.

- Vous pourriez commencer par sortir d'ici et rentrez dormir, ce serait un bon début.

Jane acquiesça et suivit Lisbon qui traversa le couloir de béton. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à l'appréhension qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait du le traverser dans le sens inverse.

- Pas chez moi.

Elle se retourna et vit que Jane s'était arrêtée net au milieu de couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Je ne veux pas être seul.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, Jane.

- Je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda alors Jane d'une voix suppliante. Pour cette nuit ?

- Oui, vous pouvez venir chez moi. Mais sortons d'ici, on parlera de ça dans la voiture, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme de près, jusqu'à atteindre la lumière de la lune.

Lisbon laissa passer Jane devant elle et referma sa porte d'entrée à double-tour. Jane jeta un œil sur le canapé du salon et son estomac se contracta méchamment.

- Je vous ai demandé si je pouvais dormir _avec_ vous et vous m'avez répondu que je pouvais venir _chez_ vous, dit-il à Lisbon.

La jeune femme se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jane.

- Vous ne voulez pas dormir sur le canapé ? devina-t-elle.

- Je voudrais dormir là où vous dormez.

Si elle soupçonnait souvent Jane d'avoir des arrière-pensées lorsqu'il disait certaines phrases, ce moment n'en faisait définitivement pas partit.

- Pas de problème.

Jane sentit tous ses membres se détendre et son cœur relâcher un peu la pression. Lisbon l'accompagna à l'étage et lui indiqua sa chambre.

- Je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive dans une minute, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, sans même poser ses yeux dans tous les recoins comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans sa chambre, elle vit que Jane s'endormait à moitié à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit toute simple, elle s'enfila sous les couvertures et éteint la lampe pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Jane prendre la sienne, puis sa deuxième réaction fut de pincer les lèvres pour retenir l'émotion.

- Merci, murmura Jane

Lisbon ravala ses larmes et quand elle fut presque sûre que sa voix ne la trahirait pas, elle répondit :

- De rien.

Jane ouvrit les yeux et rapprocha légèrement son corps de celui de la jeune femme, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul.

- Vous pleurez ?

- Non.

- Venez…

Lisbon se débâtit un peu lorsque Jane passa ses bras autour d'elle puis elle finit par céder, laissant alors quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sentit que le consultant lui caressait le dos et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses sanglots. Leurs souffles devinrent réguliers, leur battements de cœurs s'apaisèrent, et le sommeil eut enfin l'indulgence de s'emparer d'eux pour leur permettre de mettre fin à cette abominable journée.

Lisbon se réveilla d'elle-même à sept heures trente. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud et une migraine commençait à faire son apparition. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface et elle fut surprise en ouvrant les yeux de constater qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Elle se débarrassa de sa couverture, sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre précipitamment.

- Jane ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais n'eut pas de réponse. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle et elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans son salon. Personne. Elle tenta la cuisine.

- Jane ?

Dans un dernier espoir, elle poussa le rideau de devant la fenêtre et jeta un œil dehors. En découvrant Jane en train de marcher tête baissée sur la petite surface de gazon qui se trouvait devant chez elle, Lisbon poussa un soupir de soulagement et passa sa main sur son visage. Elle enfila vite fait son manteau par-dessus sa chemise de nuit pour le rejoindre. La température était plutôt agréable et les rayons du soleil semblaient distribuer de l'énergie à tout le quartier.

- Jane ?

Le consultant releva la tête et fit apparaître un sourire furtif sur ses lèvres, qui disparut bien vite.

- Vous m'aimez ? demanda-t-il alors.

La question résonna comme le son d'une cloche dans une église. Joli, mais assourdissant lorsque l'on est trop près. Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ait pu les conduire à ce sujet de conversation.

- Je cherchais une fleur pour faire ce jeu, vous savez, 'elle m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout'.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait répondre à sa question comme ça, sans parachute, sans corde pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide, il se trompait lourdement.

- Mais le peu de fleurs que j'ai trouvé n'ont que quatre pétales alors je tombe toujours sur 'passionnément'…

Elle pinça les lèvres et jeta un œil dans le jardin des voisins et sur l'ensemble du quartier avant de revenir sur Jane.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? demanda lors Jane avec une pointe de déception. Enfin, c'est normal après tout…

Elle fut contente qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Jane haussa les épaules en fixant l'herbe à ses pieds. Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que si c'était le cas, si elle l'aimait, alors il aurait une raison assez convaincante pour essayer d'aller mieux. Le voyant troublé et perdu, Lisbon décida d'enlever un morceau de sa carapace.

- Si vous n'avez trouvé que des fleurs à quatre pétales, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une bonne raison, marmonna-t-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Jane releva la tête juste à temps pour la voir disparaître derrière la porte. Il laissa tomber la fleur sans pétales qu'il tenait dans les mains et retourna lui aussi dans la maison. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Lisbon était en train de verser du café dans une grande tasse. Elle reposa la cafetière et comme elle avait sentit la présence de Jane derrière elle, elle demanda :

- Vous voulez un thé ? Je crois que je dois en avoir aux fruits rouges, vous aimez ?

- Je… Je n'sais pas…

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez jamais goûté le thé aux fruits rouges ? J'ai du jus d'orange si vous préférez.

Jane plaça ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Je ne veux plus de questions. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'imaginant déjà qu'il allait lui trouver mille et une raisons, qu'elle saurait valables, expliquant qu'une quelconque relation entre eux n'était pas possible, Lisbon posa sa tasse sur la table et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Plus de questions, promit-elle. Je vous écoute.

A une trentaine de centimètre d'elle, Jane entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, et lui qui avait habituellement si facile à plonger son regard dans celui de Lisbon, était soudain bien hésitant. La jeune femme attendit qu'il parle et elle eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'enfin il soutint son regard et s'adressa à elle.

- Je crois… que je vous aime aussi.

Jane poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était sortit. Il ne pouvait pas le lui assurer car ses sentiments avaient été légèrement perturbés depuis la veille, mais il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait. Il observa la réaction de sa supérieure avec appréhension, effrayé à l'idée de lui avoir fait peur et de la voir fuir en courant.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ce café, murmura-t-elle en saisissant sa tasse avec vigueur.

Elle la porta à ses lèvres et bu le liquide bien chaud jusqu'à la dernière goutte, les yeux fermés. Puis elle reprit sa cafetière, versa de nouveau du café jusqu'à ras bord, bu sa tasse d'un seul trait sans lâcher la cafetière, et elle recommença.

- Ça fait beaucoup de café…, entendit-elle derrière elle.

- C'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de Jane, je compense.

Un réel sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de Jane lorsqu'il vit que Lisbon s'enfilait sa troisième tasse de café. Cependant, il ne vit aucun signe indiquant qu'elle avait bien prit ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La jeune femme posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail pour la quatrième fois et Jane posa sa main sur celle de Lisbon qui tenait la cafetière, pour l'inciter à laisser tomber le café. Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le consultant la tourna vers lui.

- Stop… C'est assez de café pour la matinée, Lisbon.

- Pourtant, j'en boirais bien encore quelques tasses.

- Peut-être qu'une douche vous ferait du bien ?

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu s'inverser en si peu de temps ? Elle prenait soin de Jane et cinq minutes plus tard, c'était lui qui tentait de la rassurer. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée, elle avait besoin d'être calmée. Pour répondre à la question de Jane, elle fit non de la tête. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu après ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

- Hier, vous étiez sur le point de me laisser mourir, et aujourd'hui vous m'aimez.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

- Alors dites-moi, Jane, comment une douche pourrait me faire du bien ? Dites-le-moi parce que franchement, je ne vois pas.

Sa voix s'était durcie en même temps que son regard et elle s'éloigna de lui en secouant la tête. Le manque de réaction de Jane l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Avez-vous la _moindre_ idée du temps que vous avez mit pour décider qu'il était préférable de me garder en vie ? Avez-vous conscience de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant que vous hésitiez entre une vie humaine et votre vengeance ? Que vous hésitiez si longtemps entre _ma_ vie et la mort de RedJohn ? Et maintenant, vous dites que vous m'aimez…

Jane tombait de haut. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réaction sauf celle-ci. Il n'avait pas imaginé autant de rage, de ressentiment et d'aversion.

- Je…

- Non, ne dites rien et ne faites rien ! La seule chose que je puisse encore vous autoriser, c'est d'enlever vos sales pattes de ma cafetière et de me laisser boire tout le café que je veux.

- Lisbon…

- Je ne suis pas assez claire ?

Le cœur en miettes, Jane recula et laissa la jeune femme se servir son café et essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient fait une place sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point l'attente avait été longue pour Lisbon, prise au piège entre les mains de Tina. Il n'avait aucune idée de la douleur physique et morale qu'elle avait pu ressentir et il avait maintenant la nette impression que rien de tout cela n'était réparable. Se déclarer était vraiment la pire chose à faire et une fois de plus, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Une fois de plus, il avait tout cassé, tout détruit, tout réduit en morceaux. Après s'être enfilé une tasse de plus, Lisbon se retourna soudainement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous laisse trente secondes pour dire ce que vous avez envie de dire, pas une de plus. Ensuite, on oublie ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Son ton était sec et sans appel. Surpris, Jane commença à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait la convaincre de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, de lui accorder au moins l'espoir qu'elle lui pardonnerait un jour, mais tout ça lui semblait bien futile et encore une fois, égoïste.

- C'est gentil de votre part mais rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne réparera le mal que je vous ai fait.

Sa voix tremblota lorsqu'il poursuivit.

- Je vous rends mes trente secondes. Et je crois que le mieux que je puisse faire… pour vous… c'est de disparaître.

Lisbon vit Jane serrer les lèvres pour retenir sa peine et elle sentit tout son corps se glacer lorsqu'il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. C'était tout ? Oui, c'était tout parce que s'il avait tenté de s'excuser, elle l'aurait assassiné, s'il avait tenté de la rassurer, elle l'aurait frappé, et s'il avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il l'aimait vraiment, elle l'aurait viré de chez elle violemment. Jane la connaissait parfaitement, et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Réalisant que si elle ne faisait rien, elle le voyait pour la dernière fois, Lisbon paniqua. Reste maître de toi, Teresa, pensa-t-elle, on peut changer d'avis et rester forte.

- Ou peut-être que le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de rester avec moi et d'attendre que je vous pardonne, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Jane s'arrêta net.

- Peut-être que pour une fois, vous devriez choisir le chemin le plus difficile pour vous et le plus facile pour l'autre.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, Jane, c'est de rester près de moi pour que je puisse me soulager en vous détestant autant que j'en ai envie et en vous faisant tous les reproches dont j'ai envie.

Tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient que pure fiction. Les mots qu'elle mourait d'envie de dire, ceux qui avaient un vrai sens étaient 'restez, je vous en supplie'.

Jane acquiesça.

- Alors je vais faire ça.

Lisbon sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées et il restait là, à accepter toutes les méchancetés qu'elle lui disait. Il choisissait de rester auprès d'elle pour qu'elle exécute sa vengeance, chose qu'elle désapprouvait obstinément. Elle ravala ses larmes en voyant Jane aussi anéanti et près à n'importe quoi pour elle, et elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas incertain. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle murmura enfin des paroles sincères.

- Ne partez pas…

Puis elle se laissa aller contre lui et sentit ses bras l'entourer d'un geste protecteur. Elle était extrêmement désolée d'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs mais elle avait eu tellement peur…

- Je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire, chuchota Jane. Et j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que vous me pardonniez… Mais je vous en prie, ne me rejetez pas…

Le rejeter ? Même si elle le voulait, elle n'y arriverait pas. La tête dans le cou de Jane, elle le serra un peu plus fort.

- Je vous pardonne.

Les mots de la jeune femme frappèrent Jane de plein fouet et sans prévenir, des larmes jaillirent sur ses joues. Il pleura silencieusement de reconnaissance en réaction à son pardon. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer une telle indulgence venant de cette femme qu'il avait tant fait souffrir. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer.

Il desserra leur étreinte, prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisbon réalisa alors que le visage de Jane était humide de larmes et ce fut pour elle une preuve suffisante de sa sincérité. Elle répondit à son baiser et sentit au fond d'elle que l'histoire aurait pu difficilement se terminer mieux. Jane était avec elle et avait évité la mort et la prison, ce qui n'était définitivement pas gagné d'avance. Soudain, Jane stoppa le baiser.

- Attends…

Il regarda son alliance, la fit tourner autour de son doigt, et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'enlever. Lisbon détourna les yeux et ravala ses sanglots, cependant, une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue.

- Oh non, je t'ai assez fait pleurer pour au moins deux cents ans, je t'en prie…, murmura Jane en faisant disparaître la larme d'une caresse.

Il glissa son alliance dans sa poche et reprit le baiser depuis le début. Il fut alors soulagé de sentir Lisbon sourire contre ses lèvres et se promit de la faire sourire et de la faire rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait mal au ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure de rire. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Parce qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
